gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 Gotz Doll Furniture and Accessories.
In 1995, the following furniture and accessories were available for individual purchase. Puzzle This 80-piece puzzle features the image of 1995 PAMELA. Completed, the puzzle measures 14" x 10" (36 x 26cm) and is intended for ages 5 and up. *'Catalog Code #': 43 550 64 Hair Care Set (Haarpflege Set) The following items are included in this set: #One (1) clear, vinyl drawstring duffle carrier #One (1) teal hand mirror #One (1) pink comb #Five (5) multi-colored hair rollers #Two (2) hair barrette clips #One (1) blue shampoo bottle *'Catalog Code #': 42 000 60 China Service (Porzellanservice) This white with gold-rim china tea set features a service set for four. The following is included: #One (1) Teapot #One (1) Creamer #One (1) Sugar #Four (4) Tea cups #Four (4) Saucers *'Catalog Code #': 42 000 00 White Wicker Stroller (Korbwagen Weiss) This white wicker stroller with curled handle means "trolley white" in English. It features a white eyelet cotton lace cover, trim and bedding. *Dimensions: 60cm x 42cm x 80cm *'Catalog Code #:' 50 64360 Doll Buggy (Puppenbuggy) This pink-framed stroller features pastel colors with white rubber wheels. *Dimensions: 45cm x 36cm x 72cm *'Catalog Code #': 50 64001 Bathtub (Badewanne) Pink infant bathtub with grooved soap tray. *Dimsensions: 16x9, 5x4" *'Catalog Code #': 42 00035 Doll Basket with Pillows (Tragekorb mit Kissen) This natural straw carry basket features an interwoven pattern and includes two upright handles for carrying. The frilly pillow is white of an material with hot pink trim. It is unclear at this time as to the number of pillows included. *Dimensions: 17 x 10 x 8" *'Catalog Code #': 50 01658 Doll Stand (Puppenstander fur PuppengroBe) This metal and wood doll stand is white and features the Gotz logo. It is intended for dolls between 16"-19.5" in height. *Intended for dolls between 16" - 19.5" (40-50cm) in height. **'Catalog Code #': 43 00000 *Intended for dolls between 19.5-28" (50-70cm) in height. **'Catalog Code #': 43 00011 Hair Curler Set (Lockenwickler-Set 12 Sets) This hair curler set features 12 multi-colored curlers, with three of each color (yellow, orange and blue). *'Catalog Code #': 42 00003 Hairbrush (Haarburste) This is a black and red wire hair brush. This may have originally intended to be ordered by Gotz doll supplies and came in a pack of 12 as the catalog describes it as HAIRBRUSH (12 pcs). *'Catalog Code #': 42 00015 Picnic Basket (Picknickkorb) This light woven straw picnic basket features a straw handle with two straw, loop-knot closures. *Dimensions: 7 x 5 x 3.5" (17 x 12 x 9cm) *'Catalog Code #': 42 00070 Make Up Set (Make up-Set) This make up set has a black square base with clear hinged lid and features the Gotz logo. Inside are four round eyelid colors (green; brown; grey and blue); four heart-shaped blush colors (light pink; pink; purple; and cream) and two oval lipstick colors (red; peach). Two brushes (eyelid and cheek) are included in slots at the bottom of the tray. Category:Doll Furniture and Accessories Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In